ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Lego The Walking Dead
Plot Rick and the other survivers are simply just trying to stay alive. Along their way, they meet some friends and foes. They meet a group with a cure and head to Washington to end the apacalypse in an epic tale of survival. Gameplay Like Lego Marvel and Lego Batman 2, player can free roam at varius locations while killing walkers. Each character has their own unique weapon, such as Daryl's crossbow or Michonne's katana. Some characters will have mutilpe versions of themselves. Also during free roam and select story missions, players will be able to drive vehicles. Select characters in the story will not be playable, such as Judith. During story missions, players can collect red bricks to unlock extras, and also collect minikits. Extras * Walkers following Michonne * Everyone is disguised as a walker * Score multiplyer * Beep Beep * Ice Rink * Large weapons * Mini character Story Chapters (Locations) # Days Gone By (Atlanta Camp/ Downtown Atlanta/ CDC) # What Lies Ahead (Hershel's Farm) # Welcome to the Tombs (Prison/ Woodbury) # Too Far Gone (Prison/ Woodbury/ Terminus) # No Sactuary (Terminus/ Gabriel's Church/ Hospital) # Life Among them (Alexandria Safe-Zone) # All Out War (Alexandria Safe-Zone) # The Cure (Washington DC) Unlockable Characters Characters are unlocked by completing challenges from a character, finding them somewhere on the map, or by playing the story * Rick Grimes * Rick Grimes (Farmer) * Rick Grimes (Police Officer) * Carl Grimes * Carl Grimes (Hat) * Carl Grimes (No eye) * Glenn * Glenn (Prison) * Glenn (Armor) * Carol * Carol (Prison) * Carol (Pancho) * Daryl * Daryl (Vest) * Daryl (Pancho) * Michonne * Andrea * Andrea (Woodbury) * Maggie * Maggie (Prison) * Lori Grimes * Shane * Shane (Police Office) * Shane (Bald) * Shane (Walker) * Merle * Merle (Woodbury) * Merle (Walker) * Hershel * Hershel (One Leg) * Hershel (Prison) * Beth * Beth (Prison) * Beth (Hospital) * The Governer * The Governer (Eye Patch) * Tyreese * Sasha * Bob * Martinez * Dale * Abraham * Eugene * Eugene (Armor) * Rosita * T-Dog * Amy * Jim * Ed * Sophia * Lizzie * Mika * Gareth * Father Gabriel * Milton Mamet * Milton Mamet (Walker) * Claimer * Axel * Oscar * Dr. Edwin Jenner * Negan * Morgan Jones * Morgan Jones (Armor) * Duane Jones * Martin * Hunter * Savior * Police Officer * Walker * Well Walker * Armor Walker * Lee * Clementine * Kenny * Katjaa * Duck * Ben * Robert Kirkman- Like Stan Lee Free Roam Vehicles * Rick's Police Car * Rick's Horse * Abraham's Army Truck * Governer's Truck * Glenn's Sports Car * Dale's RV * Hershel's Truck * Gabriel's Truck * Daryl's Motorcycle Challenges These challenges are givin' out by other characters and if you complete them, you will unlock the character and others. * Gareth (Unlocks: Gareth, Matin, and Well Walker) * Lee (Unlocks: Lee, Clementime, and Ben) * Kenny (Unlocks: Kenny, Duck, and Katjaa) * Morgan (Unlocks: Morgan, Duane, and Morgan (Armor)) * Michonne (Unlocks: Michonne, Andrea, and Merle (Walker)) * The Governer (Unlocks: The Governer, Milton Mamet, and Martinez) * Negan (Unlocks: Negan, Dr. Edwin Jenner, and Savior) * Merle (Unlocks: Merle, Merle (Woodbury), and Daryl (Pancho)) * Robert Kirkman (Unlocks: Robert Kirkman, Rick (Farmer), and Shane (Police Officer)) Category:Video games Category:Zombies